Digimon Spirit
by Talia Inuzuka
Summary: Five young people must join together to help protect the world from a strange threat that involves weird creatures rampaging through Tokyo, they are about to get the adventure of a lifetime but will their power be enough to save the world?
1. The Beginning of Everything

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Everything

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Azabu Elementary, 6****th**** Grade:**

A young boy was sitting in his seat waiting on a friend to come into the room like she always did at this time of day. The young boy was about fourteen years old and had brown messy hair that parted in the front and was sort of spiky in back; he had brown eyes and liked to wear a traditional Chinese style. The outfit was a dark gray kimono like shirt that split up the sides to his thighs and he wore white pants under the long kimono like shirt. He wore black shoes without any socks though he did wear them in the winter but it was close to summer and it was rather hot outside.

A young girl came into the room right on cue and looked around until her eyes settled on the boy sitting by the window in the classroom. The young girl was about thirteen with brown hair that was tied into two pigtails sometimes braids with orange ribbons. She had brown eyes and dark colored skin; she wore a traditional Chinese style outfit much like the boy. She wore a teal colored shirt with an orange collar and zipper; the cuffs of her sleeves were also orange. She wore dark teal colored pants with orange cuffs at the bottom of the pants, she wore dark blue slip on shoes with orange bottoms.

Once her eyes settled on the young boy she proceeded to glare at him which was nothing new to the boy. Some of his classmates saw the girl in the doorway glaring at their classmate and turned to see him smirking at the young girl.

"Hey Ryuga it looks like she's mad at you again." One of the boys said as the others looked up to see the young girl glaring at Ryuga.

"What did you do this time Ryuga?" A girl said as she turned to look at him with a frown.

"I have done nothing to her as of yet." Ryuga said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah I beg to differ buddy, you've been talking trash about me again." The girl in the doorway said as she stomped into the classroom and over to Ryuga.

"Please don't fight in the classroom again or have you forgotten last time you nearly broke everything in the room not to mention hurt some of us." Another boy said with a sigh.

"I wouldn't have to fight with him constantly if he'd stop talking trash about me." The young girl said with a growl.

"What is it that you think I said this time Thalia?" Ryuga said with a smirk, this was the norm everyday at noon when it was lunch time Thalia would come over to his classroom and start a fight with him though he'd sometimes start it.

"You said I'd never be able to get a date because I'm too tough and boys are scared of me." Thalia said with a frown and she folded her arms and pouted.

"I said no such thing Thalia, someone obviously thinks this is some kind of cruel joke. I may pick on you but I'd never say anything as degrading as that." Ryuga said with an angry look on his face.

"If you didn't say it who could have said such a horrible thing about me?" Thalia said with a frown.

"I don't know but I intend to find out." Ryuga said as he got up and brushed past Thalia and headed for the door.

"Wait Ryuga how do you intend to find this person there are like fifty thousand students in this school not to mention it could have come from anywhere." Thalia said as she ran after Ryuga whom merely ignored her last comment.

Thalia followed Ryuga through the hallways of the school trying to get him to reconsider his proposal of finding out whom it was that said those things about her. They spent all of lunchtime with Thalia trying to get Ryuga to reconsider and Ryuga tearing through the school trying to find the loser. Soon the bell rang so both headed towards their own classrooms.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Azabu Elementary, Schoolyard:**

After classes were over and everyone was let out Thalia was one of the last to leave the building and along with Thalia was Ryuga. Ever since her outburst about someone talking badly about her Ryuga had been in a foul mood the rest of the day and his friends all came to her to try and calm him down. They were currently walking home together with Thalia's little brother Akira.

Akira was Thalia's eight years old brother and he went to the same school as her though he was in the building for the younger students. He was a short child with spiky brown hair though he had magenta colored bangs which often were mistaken for dyed but was his natural color. He wore a traditional Chinese style outfit that was a light purple color. He had short sleeves that were a darker purple then the rest of his clothes, his vest like shirt was a light purple with yellow snaps that went to the side of the shirt and he had a dark purple cuff around his waist. He had yellow cuffs on the short sleeves of the vest like shirt. He wore a white long sleeved shirt under his vest and purple pants, he had on black colored shoes with white socks.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Azabu, Tokyo, Streets:**

"Um Thalia, Ryuga-san seems to be in a bad mood. I heard from Amy that he was crashing through the school trying to find someone." Akira whispered to his sister.

"Yeah someone said something very bad about me today and he was trying to help me." Thalia said as she patted her brother on the head.

"Ryuga it's ok really I don't care anymore I'm just glad it wasn't you that said that. If it was you'd still be eating pavement." Thalia said with a smirk as she punched Ryuga in the arm causing the boy to cringe and glare at her.

"Don't you care that someone said that about you? If it were me I'd want to pummel them into the ground." Ryuga said.

"Relax Ryu-kun we'll find out in due time and when I do I'll get even with them." Thalia said as she put up a fist in the air only to have someone take her fist in their hand.

Thalia, Ryuga and Akira looked up to see a young man holding onto Thalia's hand with a wide smile on his face as he starred at her.

"Um…excuse me but can you please let go of my hand. Who are you anyways?" Thalia said.

"Excuse me but my name is Kyuuta and I saw you from up the street and couldn't help but come over to see you. Will you go out with me please." Kyuuta said as he kissed Thalia's hand causing Thalia to blush.

Kyuuta was a tall teen that had blonde hair that was messy and spiky, he had golden blonde eyes too and always seemed to have a smile on his face. He wore a dark gray long sleeved shirt with a zipped up light red short sleeved shirt that had dark red sleeves, he wore black pants and brown slip on shoes. He was at least fifteen years old and was considered a Lady's man because he liked anything young and in a skirt.

Ryuga growled as he grabbed Thalia and pushed her to the side then glared a Kyuuta as he said, "Why the hell are you all over her when you just met her?"

"What's the matter little boy are you her boyfriend or something." Kyuuta said with a smirk as he turned and winked at Thalia causing Thalia to blush and look away.

"Ryuga and Thalia dating that's a laugh this two can't stand each other, they're always fighting." Akira said with a smile causing Ryuga to glare at him.

"Oh really then there's nothing stopping me from dating her, so what about it Thalia will you grace me with your presence?" Kyuuta said with a smile as he took Thalia's hands again.

"Um…let me get back to you ok um…Kyuuta was it?" Thalia said with a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Ok then it's a future date my dear, here's my phone number give me a call anytime you wish to see me and I'll come." Kyuuta said as he kissed her on the forehead then turned and smirked at Ryuga whom simply glared at Kyuuta.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Azabu, Tokyo, Soudou Residence:**

After Kyuuta left Ryuga turned to Thalia and said, "Why the hell did you let him talk to you like that, hold your hand and kiss you?"

"Wha…I'm sorry what did you say Ryu-kun?" Thalia said dizzy from the closeness of Kyuuta.

Ryuga was about to comment when they arrived at Thalia's house and Akira ran up the front lawn and to the door as Thalia went to follow only to be stopped by Ryuga grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him.

"What the hell is your problem you get all mushy for a guy that you just met and probably will never met again. What's your deal." Ryuga said with a scowl.

"Um he's the first guy that ever said he wanted to go out with me and I kinda lost my senses when he held my hand a kissed my forehead." Thalia said with a sigh as she went into her house.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Azabu, Tokyo, Minatani Residence:**

Ryuga growled as he stalked down the street headed for his house, once he got to his house he got out his key and turned the handle and walked inside then collapsed onto the couch with an angry sigh. At that moment his young cousin came bounding down the stairs having made it home before him.

"Ryuga-san what's the matter with you? Did you and Thalia get into another fight?" his cousin asked as she came over.

"Meilin leave me alone I don't feel like talking about it right now." Ryuga said with a frown as he turned his head away from Meilin.

Meilin was about ten years old though she acted more mature than her age though she liked to mess with her cousin and friends. She had long black hair that she left down with a single red rose hairpin; she wore a traditional kimono that was a red color with white cranes on it. She wore a lime green belt around the waist of the kimono that tied in a big bow in back of the kimono.

"Awww…why not come on you'll feel better once to talk about it. Tell me everything that happened today." Meilin said with a smile.

"Fine someone said that Thalia would never be able to get a date because all the boys were scared of her." Ryuga said with a growl.

"Poor Thalia I can see why you're upset she must have been so upset I bet she cried. I know I'd cry if that ever happened to me." Meilin said with a sigh.

"Too bad Thalia is nothing like you Mei because she didn't cry at all more like she wanted to beat the crap out of whoever said it." Ryuga said with a small smile.

"Did _she_ want to beat the crap out of whoever said it or did you dear cousin?" Meilin said with a knowing smirk on her face.

"So what if I did care, it wouldn't matter to her apparently any male that says nice things about her is good enough." Ryuga said with disdain.

"Oh this sounds juicy what happened that has you so riled Ryuga?" Meilin said with a smirk.

Nothing leave me alone…" Ryuga said as he got up and headed up the stairs.

"What's his deal? I know I can call Thalia later and get her to spill." Meilin said as she skipped up the stairs to her room.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Asakusa District, Tokyo:**

Thalia and Akira were spending their Saturday afternoon in the downtown district with its old-school atmosphere that was like walking into the age of samurai. There were lots of stores they wished to hit plus they had to go shopping for their dinner tonight since their uncle would be too busy to cook for them. They were currently heading to the Sensoji Temple since it was the oldest shrine in all of Tokyo and they were going to pray for their parents. Their parents had died today three years ago and every year on this day they would go to Sensoji Temple and pray for their parents then go visit their parent's grave.

They were almost at the shrine steps when they bumped into a young man that was walking along the road. The young man looked about fifteen and had light brown hair that was spiky and messy; he had brown eyes and fair skin. He wore a brown jacket that had its collar up and a short sleeved blackish gray shirt under the jacket. He wore dark gray pants with three yellow lines coming up the side and yellow cuffs at the bottom; he wore plain black shoes. The teen glared at Thalia as she bumped into him and the force of the bump made her fall backwards to the ground with a 'thud'.

"Look where you're going next time girly." Was all the teen said as he continued to walk down the street without looking back once.

"That was very rude of him, Thalia are you all right?" Akira said as he looked at his sister.

Thalia got up and growled, "The nerve of that idiot to tell me to watch where I'm going when he ran into me. The next time I see that guy he'll pay."

"Um…Thalia I don't think you're ever going to see that guy again so lets' continue because we have a lot to do today." Akira said as he started to walk up the shrine stairs with Thalia following behind.

After praying for their parents well being Thalia and Akira proceed to head to the cemetery to visit their parent's grave. They had purchased flowers for the graves as well as some candles to place in front of their parent's tombstone.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Karakura, Tokyo, Cemetery:**

Thalia and Akira had just made it to the cemetery when they noticed someone waiting at the entrance to the cemetery. The teen looked familiar and it took both a couple minutes to figure out that is the Kyuuta standing there. Once he took notice of them he came running over to them and smiled a big wide smile as he took Thalia's hand again.

"I was told you'd be here Thalia so I came to see you." Kyuuta said as he kissed her forehand causing Thalia to blush.

"Um…what are you doing here Kyuuta-san I didn't think I'd see you so soon." Thalia said.

"It's been a whole week my dear Thalia and you never called me back so I figured I'd come to see if you'd made up your mind." Kyuuta said.

"Can this wait another day Kyuuta you see we have plans today that are just for the two of us." Thalia said sadly.

"What do you mean by that; why are you at this cemetery anyways?" Kyuuta asked.

"Our parents are buried here and we visit them every year on the 15th of May because that is the day they passed away." Akira said.

"I'm sorry to hear that Thalia and Akira but is it ok if I come with you two?" Kyuuta said.

The siblings looked at each other then back at Kyuuta and Thalia said, "It's normally just a day for the family, our uncle usually comes with us but he was busy so I guess it's okay if you come."

As the three were talking a familiar light brown haired teen rounded the corner and noticed Kyuuta and the two kids from before talking. The teen glared at Kyuuta then proceed to turn and walk away before the others noticed him but he wasn't fast enough as Kyuuta turned and smiled as he called.

"Kou-kun is that you come here and meet my friend." Kyuuta said more like yelled at the other teen.

The teen called Kouta turned around and glared at Kyuuta then turned his glare on Thalia, said nothing but came closer anyways. Once he was close enough Kyuuta put his hand around Kouta and gave the boy a hug to which Kouta simply shrugged Kyuuta's hand off.

"What's the matter Kou-kun don't tell me you're still mad at me? I told you that she was the one that was all over me not the other way around." Kyuuta said with a sly grin.

"That's not important anymore what's done is done but tell me do you know this girl?" Kouta asked as he stared at Thalia.

"Yes she is to be my girlfriend Kou-kun isn't she just too cute?" Kyuuta said as he hugged Thalia causing the young girl to blush.

"Oh really so she's your newest victim then, poor girl has no idea what she's getting herself into." Kouta said with a frown.

"Um…I never said I'd go out with you Kyuuta-san and I don't think I'm ready to date someone I just met once." Thalia said as she slipped out of Kyuuta's arms.

"If you don't mind Akira and I have something important to do so if you'd please excuse us." Thalia said as she took Akira's hand and walked into the cemetery.

"That's just plain rude the little brat we were in the middle of a conversation and she just up and left." Kouta said with a frown.

"She does have something important to do Kou come if you wish to see what's so important to her." Kyuuta said as he walked into the cemetery.

Kouta followed Kyuuta into the cemetery and he looked to see Thalia and Akira standing before a tombstone with Thalia laying flowers in a vase at the base of the stone and lighting candles that were to the side of the vase. Kouta then saw Thalia turn towards Akira as the boy had his head down and his hand covering his eyes. Thalia pulled the young boy into her arms and he began to sob into her chest with Thalia soothingly rubbing the boys back. Upon seeing Thalia comforting her little brother Kouta couldn't help but blush and turned away from the touching seen.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Azabu, Tokyo, Soudou Residence:**

The next day Thalia and Ryuga were in the Dojo of Thalia's house practicing for the intermediate Tournament that was in a few weeks . Ryuga was of course winning the fight yet again with Thalia sweating and Akira cheering them both on. Thalia's uncle was the judge and watching to see how much both children had improved.

"That's enough for today you two come inside and rest please." Thalia's Uncle said.

"Yes, master Sendou!" both children said as they came into the house and Thalia collapsed onto the floor with a pillow under her head.

"It was too hot to be practicing like we were, it's almost summer for crying out loud doesn't he know it gets really muggy in May and June." Thalia complained as she grabbed the TV remote.

"Are we complaining about a little heat? I thought you were tougher than that Thalia but I guess I was wrong." Ryuga said with a smirk causing Thalia to glare at him as she turned the TV on.

Akira just smiled as he grabbed his game system and turned it on, once he turned it on he heard a strange beeping sound and all of a sudden three mysterious devices came from his system and landed on the table with a thud. Thalia whom was resting on the floor and Ryuga looked up at the sound of the thud and sat up to look at the table.

"Akira when did you get new toys? Where did those things come from?" Thalia said.

" I didn't get new toys these things just came from my game system I think I broke it." Akira said with a frown.

Ryuga picked up one of the devices and examined it turning it this way and that and poking at the buttons on it. The device began to beep wildly causing everyone to cover their ears from the loud ringing of the device.

"Ryuga you idiot what did you do to that thing?" Thalia demanded.

"Nothing I simply pressed some buttons that's all." Ryuga said with a frown.

The beeping finally stopped and the device began to shine with a strange power as the other two devices on the table began to glow as well.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Karakura, Tokyo, Hoshino Residence:**

Kyuuta was currently on the computer updating his webpage and checking his e-mail when a strange light appeared from the computer screen blinding everything in its path as a small device came out of the screen and into Kyuuta's open hand. Once the light disappeared Kyuuta looked at his hand and saw that he was holding a small device that looked kind of like a mini iPod. All of a sudden the device began to beep loudly as the device light up.

Meanwhile Kouta was in his room playing a racing video game and had just won the race when a mysterious light appeared from the TV and engulfed his room blinding him. When he opened his eyes his game was back on with the winner's screen and he spotted a small device beside his controller. Kouta picked the device up and it began to beep wildly as the device light up.

**To be continued:**


	2. Meet the Survival Group

_Silamon is the Gray cat like creature in this story and is a clone of Gatomon but unlike Gatomon whom is a champion, Silamon is a rookie leveled Digimon. Also Psychemon, Gomamon, Tsukaimon and Veemon are the other main Digimon in this story. Also I put the wrong last name up for Kyuuta and Haruka, their last name is __**Hoshino**__ not Yoshino. I changed it to the right name but for anyone who has already read the first chapter its Hoshino not Yoshino._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 – Meet the Survival Group

**Treetop Forest – Digital World:**

Two creatures sat in the top of an Oak tree starring out at the forest floor before them looking for any signs of danger. Upon seeing nothing out of the ordinary they began to whisper to one another.

"Everything looks fine to me Psy; let's head back to the others." A voice purred from the top of the tree.

"Yeah let's go and tell Master our findings, he's going to be so impressed with me." Another voice said as a creature slid down the tree.

"Psy how many times do I have to tell you, you don't need to call him 'Master'. He's no one's master but his own." The first voice purred as a small cat like creature jumped from the tree and landed on her feet.

The first creature was a reptile type creature with white fur over his body that had purple stripes, his body was a bright pink color with a neon green belly that had a weird design on it. He had a large purple horn sticking out of his head along with purple eyes. He had the fur covering his body put you could make out the simple features like a black nose, two ears and a large muzzle. His muzzle had sharp teeth sticking out of the top. He had three sharp green claws on each foot and four sets of green claw-like hands coming from the fur he was wearing. He had a long pointy tail that had scales sticking out on top of the tail.

The second creature was a gray kitten like creature that walked on two legs, she had large gray catlike ears that had an orange _W_ shaped tuft on the tips and the insides of the ears were a dark pink color. She had a long thin gray tail that stretched far up her back that had the same orange _W_ shaped tuft at the tip; she also had orange stripes running down the tail. She had large Teal colored eyes and a little nose and a wide mouth and whiskers sticking out of the sides of her face. She wore green colored gloves that had yellow stripes on them and three point claws on each glove.

Both creatures were of the rookie level and were part of a group of creatures that made sure their territory was running smoothly and that nothing was going wrong. Along with the two creatures there were three others that were a part of their group.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Survival Base - Treetop Forest:**

The two creatures had just made it back to the headquarters of their operation when the male ran over and bowed before what appeared to be a thrown made up of rocks, twigs and leaves. Sitting on top of the thrown was a blue creature that looked down at the bowing creature.

"What news do you have for me Psychemon and it had better be good news." The blue creature said with a frown.

The blue creature looked like a small Dragon with sharp white claws on each finger and feet, though he liked to keep his hand curled into fists. He was all blue except for around his mouth which was white along with his belly. He had a large golden _V_ mark etched onto his forehead and two smaller _V _markings on both his cheeks; he had a large horn on the tip of his nose. He had a single tooth sticking out of his mouth and spiky cheeks. He had hands that looked like that of a human hand with five fingers on each hand. He had three large claws on each foot that looked like toes and a long blue tail that had scales sticking out of the top of it.

Sitting next to the Blue creature was a small purple creature that looked like a hamster with large batwing like ears. The little creature was purple on the top with white on the bottom and his paws were white as well and his muzzle. He wore a frown on his face and had bright yellow eyes that looked sort of creepy to stare at. He had black claws on all four of his paws and a stubby little purple tail; his large batwing like ears were the same size as his body and were currently tucked back as he was lying next to the blue creature. His ears were large enough that the little guy could use them like wings and fly around with them.

The last little creature was lying in a pool near the thrown and was all white except for some purple spots on his back, ears, head and cheeks. He had a purple design on his cheeks that looked similar to a _V_ shape and had purple eyebrows as well as a large _V _shaped marking on his forehead that went up and met with fiery orange hair. He had green eyes and two large teeth sticking out of his mouth; he had two short ears that had purple tips. He had large front paws that had three large sharp claws on each front paw. His back paws were much smaller than his front paws and he had three small sharp claws; he had a semi-long tail. You could only see the little creatures' head, chest and front paws as he was wading in the pool.

"Oh yes Master I have very good news for you, Silamon and I just got back and everything is clear." Psychemon said.

"That is good to hear but make sure to keep watch for anything unusual or suspicious." The Blue creature said as Silamon came over.

"Vee must you make poor Psy call you master? Can't he just address you as a normal Digimon because you are." Silamon purred as she frowned at Veemon.

"Why are you acting like that now Silamon? You never said anything about it before." The small purple creature said.

"Because Tsukai I didn't think it'd get this far out of hand but Psy is basically worshiping the land Vee walks on it's not right." Silamon purred as she looked at the small purple creature.

"So what's your point?" Veemon said with a sneer.

"Vee don't force Psy to call you master anymore or else feel my wrath." Silamon growled.

"Is that a challenge of dominance I hear Sila?" Veemon said with a sneer.

"No but it is a challenge that I will win but I don't want to lead that's all your doing. All I'm saying is respect your followers or else you'll have none left." Silamon purred with a sigh.

"Fine, fine Psychemon get over here now!" Veemon demanded as Psychemon came running over.

"What is it master? Do you need me to get you something?" Psychemon said.

"You don't have to call me Master anymore because Sila is getting angry and you do not want to see her angry." Veemon said with a smirk.

"Are you sure Master um…Veemon." Psychemon said.

"Yeah yea lay off the master stuff…" Veemon said, "_at least for now._" Veemon said under his breath.

"Now that that is settled let's look into getting us something to eat. Tsukai you and Psychemon go with Sila and find some food while Goma and I go fishing." Veemon said.

"Why can't I go with you Vee? I really don't wanna be stuck with Sila and Psychemon." Tsukaimon said with a frown which earned him a slap from Silamon.

"Watch your mouth Tsukai I may have saved you but that won't stop me from getting rid of you for being rude." Silamon growled.

"Fine whatever let's just get out of here." Tsukaimon said as he flew off with Silamon and Psychemon following.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Lake Reversal - Treetop Forest:**

Once the three Digimon had left Veemon and Gomamon started heading for a lake near their home, once at the lake they proceed to begin fishing.

"Excuse me Vee but why do you only have Psy call you master and not the rest of us?" Gomamon asked while they fished.

"Because Psychemon isn't technically a part of the family as he just joined not too long ago where the rest of us have been together for years." Veemon said.

"Oh okay I see what you mean but Sila is right you could be a little nicer to Psy because he truly adores you for saving him." Gomamon said as he smiled at Veemon.

Veemon said nothing and continued to fish without another word to Gomamon; they had caught quite a few choice fishes and were getting ready to bring the fish back when a strange sound was heard. Both creatures looked up as the sky darkened and the noise got louder; Veemon quickly gathered the fishes and Gomamon and started heading back to their home hoping the others weren't too far off.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Treetop Forest – Digital World:**

Meanwhile Silamon, Psychemon and Tsukaimon were in the forest gathering fruits and nuts when Silamon's excellent ears picked up on a faint ringing noise. She looked to Psychemon and Tsukaimon to notice that the two creatures were still picking fruits and nuts without stopping. Silamon then shrugged the noise off as nothing serious and went back to berry picking.

After awhile of picking berries, fruits and nuts the three creatures were heading back to their little home when Silamon heard the ringing noise again and this time Psychemon and Tsukaimon seemed to hear it as well. Both creatures were looking up into the sky with confused looks on their faces then they turned to Silamon and she could tell both were a little on edge from the sound.

"Let's get back to the home and see if Goma and Vee are there then we can figure out what to do about this unusual noise." Silamon purred as she moved the two creatures along.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Survival Base - Treetop Forest:**

Once Silamon, Tsukaimon and Psychemon got back to the home they noticed Veemon and Gomamon coming out of the forest on the other side of them. Upon seeing Veemon Tsukaimon flew over to him and settled on his head with his ears drooping and he began to shiver.

"Don't not fear little one for I, Veemon will find out what is causing this noise and protect you from it." Veemon said.

"Mast…um Veemon what was that noise I heard it sounded almost like a warning bell?" Psychemon said with a frown.

"I'm not sure Psychemon but I intend to find out what it is." Veemon said as he took Tsukaimon off his head and placed the little creature on Gomamon's back.

He then turned to Silamon and said, "Sila let's go, the rest of you stay here and don't leave got it? Anyone who disobeys me will be dealt a harsh punishment." Then he and Silamon ran into the forest without a look back.

The three creatures were left alone and the two smallest ones began to shiver and whimper about being left all alone with a strange noise. Psychemon turned and looked at the two shivering and whimpering creatures then walked up to them and put a comforting paw on their heads as he smiled at the little ones.

"Do not fear for Veemon and Silamon will protect you from whatever is happening." Psychemon said.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Treetop Forest – Digital World:**

Veemon and Silamon had followed the noise into the middle of the forest and began looking around for the source of the noise. Not being able to see what was going on around the place they closed their eyes and used their other senses to try and pick up on this noise. They were able to smell something not familiar around there lands, a more metallic scent that burned their noises. They opened their eyes and headed in the direction of the metallic noise.

They made it into an opening in the forest that neither had ever seen before; both had lived in Treetop forest all their lives and never saw an opening quite like this area. The stood back to back and looked around for anything suspicious about this new area when the sound of metal scrapping the ground drew their attention to the left. Upon looking they saw what appeared to be a robot with a man riding in what appeared to be a cockpit.

"What the hell is that thing and why is there a human riding in it? Humans don't belong here and so they shouldn't be able to get here." Veemon growled as he got ready to attack.

"What do you mean a human don't they live in a different universe then us?" Silamon asked.

"You heard me Sila that thing riding in that mechanical monstrosity is none other than a human being the punks." Veemon snarled as he attack.

"Gyral Punch!" Veemon said as he jumped and unleashed multiple punches by rotating his arms rapidly hitting the cockpit and breaking it.

Silamon saw both the cockpit fall apart and Veemon falling to the ground along with some strange creature. She ran towards the machine running on all fours to move faster and caught Veemon before he hit the ground. Veemon got up first as Silamon followed him and got up too only to see that the creature had stood up as well and was glaring at them.

"What the hell are you doing here? Humans and Digimon do not and I repeat DO NOT belong together by any standards." Veemon growled as he held his arms out to prevent Silamon from getting in front of him.

"My my what is the problem Veemon you seem to be angry with humans…too bad for you because you will soon be joining them in their world." The creature said with a malicious laugh.

"What do you mean I'll be joining them soon? I have no intention of being near humans ever!" Veemon growled.

"Too bad for you because I'm going to make it so you can never come back to this place again. Have fun with your new life in the human world if you can survive that is." The creature said with a laugh as he began to say something strange.

"To the heavens and earth send these creatures to a distant land unable to come back to the land they love so much." The human like creature said as a bright light surrounded both Veemon and Silamon.

Little did Silamon and Veemon know but not only did this strange spell shrine around them but it also shone around Tsukaimon, Psychemon and Gomamon. Veemon and Silamon began to disappear as Tsukaimon, Psychemon and Gomamon began to disappear as well. The last thing they saw was a blue tunnel like light before everything went dark.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Azabu, Tokyo, Soudou Residence:**

The Beeping from the weird devices suddenly got louder once again as a bright light engulfed the room in a blue glow. Thalia, Akira and Ryuga covered their eyes as the light blinded them and then they heard the sound of yelling as the light began to dissolve. When they opened their eyes they noticed three weird looking creatures staring back at them. There was a Blue Dragon like creature sitting on the table with a gray cat with green gloves on sitting next to him and a purple hamster with wings for ears next to the cat.

"Wha…what the hell are these things and where did they come from?" Ryuga said as he pointed at the creatures.

"I'm not sure but this kitten is so cute and I love her little gloves too cute." Thalia said as she put her hand out to touch the cat.

"What the hell don't touch that thing it could have rabies for all we know." Ryuga said as he grabbed Thalia's other hand to stop her from touching the cat.

"These things kind of look like what our uncle explained to us Thalia, don't you think so." Akira said as he looked at the creatures.

"Now that you mention it they do look like them but we've never seen any pictures of them." Thalia said.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean these things look like things your uncle explained. Just who is you uncle and what the fuck are these things." Ryuga said.

"My…he has quite the foul mouth on him much like you Vee." The gray cat purred as she looked at the Blue Dragon next to her.

"Don't you dare compare me to a measly human Sila or else." Veemon said with a growl.

"Wha…wha…what the hell these things can talk this just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Ryuga said with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh course we can talk human man…I thought humans were supposed to be smart but this guy is an idiot." Tsukaimon said then hid behind Silamon when Ryuga glared at him.

"I demand to know what the fuck these things are and where the hell they came from!" Ryuga yelled causing Silamon to cover her sensitive ears as Tsukaimon flattened his ears.

At that moment Thalia's uncle came into the room to see what all the yelling was about when he noticed Ryuga freaking out and three creatures sitting on the table. The noticed his niece looking from Ryuga to the creatures and back, then he noticed Akira sitting not too far from the creatures with a device in his hands.

"Oh dear this is not good at all…" he trailed off causing all in the room to look over at him from where they were.

**To be continued:**


	3. Veemon Get's FirePower!

Just to let you know that Thalia and Akira's uncle has a different last name than them; their mother was the uncle's sister. You will learn the parent's names in this chapter but its main focus is on Thalia, Ryuga and Akira. I'll tell you the names of Kouta's and Kyuuta's parents, their father is Yaako and their mother is Ryuki.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3 – Veemon Gets Firepower?!

**Azabu, Tokyo, Himura Residence:**

"Oh dear this is not good at all…" Thalia's uncle trailed off causing all in the room to look over at him from where they were.

"What's wrong uncle you seem kind of worried?" Thalia asked as she looked at the Digimon sitting on their table.

"Where did these creatures come from and how long have they been here?" Thalia's uncle asked.

"They just appeared out of nowhere Himura Sensei." Ryuga said.

"Do you really expect me to believe that Ryuga-kun? I want to know the truth and I want it now." Mr. Himura said.

"Um uncle he's telling the truth these things really did just come and we have no idea how or where they came from." Akira said.

"Well then let's do this…" The uncle said as he sat down in front of the creatures, "If you can talk tell us where you came from and why your here."

"That's none of your business human now leave us alone." Veemon growled as he turned away from the adult.

"Vee be nice he just wishes to know that's all." Silamon said as she looked at Mr. Himura, "We are called Digital Monsters or Digimon for short and we come from a place called the Digital World. My name is Silamon; this little guy is my son Tsukaimon…" Silamon said as she pointed to Tsukaimon then to Veemon, "And this guy is Veemon."

"Silamon how could you divulge information to a human about us that's the lowest of the low, you know how we Digimon feel about humans." Veemon growled at Silamon.

"I know how you feel but that doesn't mean all Digimon feel that way." Silamon said.

"Um…excuse me but did you say that you came from the Digital World, I've never heard of such a place. Where is this place?" Mr. Himura said.

"It's nowhere around here sir you see we come from a completely different world apart from your. Actually I'm not entirely sure how we were transported here." Silamon said as Veemon was about to comment when a voice was heard.

"Kazuma dear where are you? Has Ryuga-kun left yet?" came the voice of a female and then they heard footsteps coming closer.

"Hide those things while I stall Mimori." Kazuma said as he got up and opened the door to stop his wife, "Hello dear what's up? You need something?"

"No dear I don't need anything but I thought I'd bring some snacks to the children, I'm sure they must be tired and hot from training in this heat. How could you make those poor children practice in this heat?" Mimori said as she walked around her husband and into the room.

Kazuma came into the room as well and saw that Silamon was sitting next to Thalia on all fours and Tsukaimon was in Akira's arms pretending to be a stuffed animal. Kazuma saw no sign of Veemon though and sighed with relief that the creatures were sort of hidden.

Mimori came over and put a tray on the table that had a plate of cookies, a plate of rice cakes, and three glasses of lemonade and one glass of Iced Tea. She looked up and noticed Silamon sitting next to Thalia and smiled brightly. Silamon jumped slightly at the look Mimori was giving her and blinked and became somewhat scared to be found out.

"Where did this adorable little kitten come from?" Mimori asked as she came over and bent in front of Silamon then patted the kitten on the head. Silamon purred to add to her persona of being a normal house cat.

"Um…I found her outside while Ryu-kun and I were practicing and brought her inside. The poor thing looked so hot that I had to bring her inside where it was cooler." Thalia said as she smiled at her aunt then patted Silamon on the head.

"That's so nice of you Thalia dear and look at these cute little gloves she has on her. Did you put these on her or did she already have them on her?" Mimori asked as she took one of Silamon's gloved paws in her hand.

"She had them on her when I found her, I tried to take them off but she had a fit so I left them on. Please don't take them off she's very sensitive about those." Thalia said as Mimori nodded and let go of Silamon's paw.

"She'd probably like some milk since she was out in the hot sun with all that fur. I'll be right back with a saucer of milk for her." Mimori said as she left the room and once the descending footsteps were no longer hearable Veemon came out of his hiding spot.

"Why the hell did you push me under that table like that? It was uncalled for and I for one did not appreciate it much. This is exactly why I hate humans." Veemon said with a scowl as he sat down at the table a grabbed a cookie.

"Veemon please behave yourself they had to hid us somehow so that lady wouldn't see us." Silamon said with a frown.

"What do you mean she saw both you and Tsukaimon so why did I get shoved under the table when both of you were out in the open." Veemon growled.

"Silamon can pass as a normal cat and Tsukaimon is so small he can pass as a stuffed toy but you are too big to be a toy and are like no animal here." Ryuga explained matter-of-factly.

Veemon was about to retort when they were interrupted by a loud menacing roar coming from right outside the house or at least it seemed like that. The roar was so loud that it shook the entire house and they heard a scream coming from down the hall. Kazuma immediately got up and left the room to see why his wife had just screamed.

Before he left he turned to the children and Digimon and said, "All of you stay here got it? I don't want to have to explain to Mimori why these creatures are walking around." With that he ran down the hallway to find his wife.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Azabu, Tokyo, Outside Himura Residence:**

Once he left the room the children looked at each other as the Digimon mimicked them by looking at each other. Veemon then turned towards the other hallway that led to the door and ran for the front door. Silamon and Tsukaimon followed suit as the kids followed too and once they were all outside the roars were louder than ever. Veemon was standing in front of a river that ran by the houses by himself; Silamon was standing next to Thalia whom was standing next to Akira with Ryuga out in front more. Tsukaimon was flying next to Akira and looking at the river as well as Silamon starred too.

Suddenly a large wave came up and splashed onto the road in front of the kids and Digimon as Veemon jumped out of the way. Once the water cleared a large Black Dinosaur stood starring at Veemon; the Dinosaur was a large black Tyrannosaurus with belts wrapped around his hands and red stripes on his muzzle and shoulders. He had red stripes on his lower jaw as well as on his knees and legs; he had large green scales running down his back and large claws on his hands and feet. He had a tooth sticking out of his mouth and glowing blue eyes.

"Alright a DarkTyrannomon this will be easy…I've been waiting for a good battle since I lost to that stupid human." Veemon said as he jumped towards DarkTyrannomon.

"Vee Head Butt..." Veemon said as he lowered his head and crashed into DarkTyrannomon's chest then bounced off and fell into the water with a thud.

"Was that supposed to hurt weakling? It felt more like a tap than an attack, you really are weak like he said." DarkTyrannomon said with a laugh.

"What do you mean he…whom the hell are you talking about?" Veemon asked with a growl.

"Why the creature that sent you here in the first place Veemon…he said you were so weak that he didn't even need to use much power on you." DarkTyrannomon said with a smirk.

"Veemon don't let him distract you, don't let your anger shadow your thoughts." Silamon said from the sidelines.

"Do not talk to me like that Sila; I know what I'm doing so lay off." Veemon said as he turned and jumped at DarkTyrannomon again.

"Gyral Punch…" Veemon said as he rotated both arms rapidly and sent multiple punches at DarkTyrannomon.

"Still not enough my little friend…try this on for size. Fire Blast…" DarkTyrannomon said as he fired a dark fireball at Veemon sending him flying back onto the ground and burning the ground below him.

"Veemon please get up you need to get out of the way or else he'll kill you." Silamon begged.

Veemon slowly got up and turned towards DarkTyrannomon and jumped to attack once again, "Vee Head Spear!" Veemon said as he charged at DarkTyrannomon then jumped and unleashed a Headbutt surrounded in a strange light. The attack merely bounced off of DarkTyrannomon as he laughed at Veemon once again.

"Is that all you've got? You really are as weak as they say…my body is as hard as steel so none of your attacks will hurt me. Try this now Iron Tail!" DarkTyrannomon said as he slammed his tail into Veemon and slammed him into the ground. Then DarkTyrannomon continued to slam his tail into Veemon sending him further into the ground.

"Veemon please get up you can't let him kill you…please you can't leave me alone like this especially since I have Tsukaimon to raise. Please get up…" Silamon begged and pleaded with Veemon but he remained unmoving on the ground.

DarkTyrannomon turned his glare on Silamon as he turned towards her and said, "I've had about enough of your whining voice…take this Fire Blast!" DarkTyrannomon said as he fired a black fireball at Silamon as she glared right back at him.

"Lake of Fire…" Silamon said as she surrounded her body with an intense flame then sent the flames hurling at DarkTyrannomon's Fire Blast.

The two attacks collided and a large explosion surrounded the kids and Digimon. When the smoke cleared Silamon was standing glaring at DarkTyrannomon as he glared back and Tsukaimon had taken refuse from the explosion by landed on Akria's head and folding his ears around his body to protect himself. Thalia was lying on the ground with Ryuga on top of her shielding her from the explosion as Thalia had Akira in her arms.

"You okay Thalia…that was quite a large explosion you didn't get hurt did you?" Ryuga asked as he sat up and pulled Thalia up with him.

"Yeah I'm fine Ryu-kun thanks for protecting me but I could have gotten out of the way." Thalia said as she let go of Akira and stood up then turned to Silamon whom stood tall ready to attack DarkTyrannomon.

Veemon chose then to wake up and looked on to see Silamon readying an attack on DarkTyrannomon; he got up and jumped to attack again. "Vee Head butt…" Veemon said as he slammed his head into DarkTyrannomon succeeding in distracting him long enough for Silamon and Tsukaimon to escape but he knew they wouldn't.

"Veemon are you okay to be up you took quite a beating from him." Silamon said only to be scoffed at by Veemon.

"I'm no quitter…I don't know the meaning of the word quit so I'm not about to let him go unharmed." Veemon said with a growl.

"Enough of this I will kill you first cat then I will go after this weakling." DarkTyrannomon said as he turned to Silamon as he got ready to attack, "Iron Tail!" DarkTyrannomon said as he slammed his tail at Silamon whom braised for impact but was pulled away at the last minute.

Silamon turned to look at Thalia as she held Silamon in her arms, then she turned to Tsukaimon whom still remained seated on Akira's head and then to Veemon whom glared at her. "Um Thalia was it…thank you for the help but you're gonna get hurt if you continue to do that." Silamon said with a frown.

"Ha this makes my job easier you see I'm supposed to kill you Digimon and the humans you were transported to." DarkTyrannomon said with a smirk and he swung his tail at Thalia and Silamon.

"Thalia get out of the way you're going to be crushed!" Ryuga yelled as he started to run towards her.

"Silamon get out of that kid's arms and protect yourself." Veemon said.

Something glowed from the house and shot out and stopped in front of Ryuga in a glow; once the glow began to clear Ryuga saw that it was the weird little device that came from Akira's toy. Only once the glow began to dissipate the device changed form to that of a rectangular device with three buttons on the right of the device and a large screen.

There was a white outline of a Veemon face on the device and it glowed as the word '_Digivolution'_ appeared. A Bright light shot out of the Device and towards Veemon and once the light hit Veemon he got engulfed in the light and began to feel strange as he began to grow into a large more powerful Digimon.

"**Veemon DIGIVOLVE TO… VEEDRAMON!"**

Veemon grew into a large Blue Dragon with a white underbelly and muzzle, as well as white hands; he hard large white claws on his hands and feet and large teeth sticking out of his mouth. He had a large boney horn sticking out like a nose and two large boney horns sticking out of the sides of his head like ears. He had a large blue V in the middle of his chest with a blue strip on both sides of his belly and he had a reddish/pink colored cross scar on the inside of his right leg and a slash mark on his knee.

Veedramon looked towards Ryuga as the device stopped glowing and growled then turned to DarkTyrannomon. "I like this new body of mine now I can take you down without much effort."

"Oh yeah well you may be bigger but you're not more powerful than me. Take this on for size…Fire Blast!" DarkTyrannomon said as he shot a large Fireball at Veedramon.

Veedramon simply put his hand up and sent the ball of Fire flying as he slapped it away then he turned and attacked, "V-Nova Blast." Veedramon shot a V shaped ball of energy at DarkTyrannomon sending him flying back into the water where he came from.

"Now what DarkTyrannomon I am much stronger than you now are you still willing to fight me?" Veedramon said.

"I'm not one to give up wimp and I will continue to fight until one of us dies." DarkTyrannomon said then he turned towards Silamon and the kids and smirked as he turned to Veedramon.

"You may be able to stop my attacks but can you also protect them and fight off my attacks?" DarkTyrannomon said as he turned to the others and attacked, "Iron Tail!"

He said as she slammed his tail at Silamon and Thalia. Thalia screamed and turned to brace for impact but it never came. When she opened her eyes she noticed that Veedramon was standing in front of her and growled at DarkTyrannomon.

"Take this…Fire Blast!" DarkTyrannomon said as he fired a Fireball and it hit Veedramon sending him flying back catching Thalia and Silamon along the way and the three slammed into the ground. Veedramon was able to get up and looked to see Silamon knocked out cold as well as Thalia and something in him snapped as he stood and turned to DarkTyrannomon.

"V-Nova Blast MAX!" Veedramon shouted as he fired a more powerful V Shaped ball of energy that engulfed DarkTyrannomon destroying him upon contact. After DarkTyrannomon was destroyed Veedramon dedigivolved into Veemon and ran over to Silamon as she slowly started to stand up.

"Are you okay Sila? That was quite the hit I didn't know he'd use you to his advantage." Veemon said with a frown as he looked up as Ryuga ran over to Thalia and bent down by her.

"Thalia wake up are you all right? Come on wake up Tali or else." Ryuga said as he shook Thalia and Thalia slowly started to move as Akira ran over to her with Tsukaimon still on his head.

"Will she be alright Ryuga? That was a nasty fall." Akira said with a frown as he saw Thalia slowly start to move and get up. A large smile appeared on his face as well as Tsukaimon's and Ryuga breathed a sigh of relief.

Once Veemon and Silamon saw that Thalia was okay and getting up Veemon walked over to Ryuga with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. He turned to Ryuga and spoke, "I guess I can put aside my hatred for humans if you can promise to make me as strong as I can get."

"I think I can work that out with you but you're gonna have to hid out at Thalia's house because I'm not gonna be able hid you at my house. Since Thalia has so many stuffed animals as it is in her room you'd be no exception that is if you can even act like a stuffed animal." Ryuga said with a smirk.

"Why do I have to keep him? What if you get attacked while he's with me? You should keep him at your house Ryu-kun. I'm sure Tatsuki-sama and Miano-sama won't know if you sneak him in and keep him in your room in a closet or something." Thalia said with a smile.

"Fine I'll try that but if they find out I'm saying it's your toy that you happen to keep at my house." Ryuga said with a smirk causing Thalia to glare at him.

"This could be a good change in pace for us…" Silamon said as she trailed off watching the humans and Digimon before her reacting to each other.

**To be continued:**


End file.
